The End of the World Challenge
by DarrenShanIsMine
Summary: AN AWESOME CHALLENGE THAT I HAVE FOR YOU TODAY! DEADLINE IS NOW JULY 15TH. HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, PEEPS! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! D
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU ALL TODAY!!!**

**here are the details:**

**~it must be the end of the world...NOT just Ferryport Landing**

**~Nobody's alive, at least in America, but Sabrina and Puck. Or are they...**

**~must have a tragic ending**

**~Sabrina and Puck are fifteen, sixteen-ish (can include romance if you like)**

**~must have some sort of mutant monster thing that turns out to be a character of your choice**

**~does not have to do with the Scarlet Hand**

**~the character of your choice has to turn human again (optional)**

**~somebody dies**

**~can be in first or third person**

**ok, this is starting to sound I am Legend based. Well, it can be if you want it to be I DON'T KNOW**

**these are the chapters:**

**1) prologue**

**2) scared**

**3) lost**

**4) found**

**5) loved**

**6) unfortunate**

**7) remember**

**8) discovered**

**9) help**

**10) cry**

**11) questions**

**12) flashback**

**13) unhuman**

**14) finally**

**15) no**

**16) mutants**

**17) Puck**

**18) Sabrina**

**19) ocean**

**20) back to reality**

**21) daydreamers**

**22) medicine**

**23) adventure**

**24) clue**

**25) are they still alive**

**26) hilltop**

**27) the basement**

**28) caught and captured**

**29) goodbye**

**30) death**

**31) epilogue**

**ok i don't care if you do this or not i may be the only one doing this coz i like depressing romance stories. Does not have to be major puckabrina. MUST BE AN ADVENTURE, like, no 'Sabrina felt ugly, so she snuck out every night to put makeup on' stories or anything like that. [sorry if you are one of those people, BUT THAT'S NOT REALLY A STORY!] **

**can be through anyone's POV.**

**I WILL REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER! PROMISE! **

**you have until June 22.**


	2. prologue

**hey guys! i'm changing the date to july 15, is that good enough for you? HHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM??? so, pm me if you have any doubts.**

**PLEASE DO THIS CHALLENGE!**

**Pocroyo: i got a weird email about a new topic about my challenge...oh never mind. **

**chapter one: prologue**

**i made up jagassi root!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**THREE YEARS EARLIER**

Sabrina sat down in front of the blaring TV. It was turned to the news about some lady curing the birdflu or swineflu or something.

"Ms. Brownforth, how did you get this idea?" some reporter asked.

"It was quite simple. It was jagassi root," the woman said, holding up a small vial. "It really works."

The scene changed to an anchor sitting in front of a New York skyline.

"And there you have it, folks. Next week everyone with a weak immune system, kids, elderly, you know, will be required for vaccination. I took it now, being a fancy reporter and all." The reporter smirked.

"And on the weather, we now have--" the TV was turned off.

At first, Sabrina thought Puck had did it, but then Granny Relda appeared in the doorway. She was holding a cake, and was singing Happy Birthday.

Who was she singing it to? Sabrina wondered. Then she thought, oh, crap, Daphne's birthday!

But everyone was singing to her. OMG!!! She realized. HER 13TH BIRTHDAY WAS TODAY!!! How could she forget about it?

"Blow out the candles, _liebling_! Make a wish," Granny said.

Sabrina obeyed and blew out every candle but the thirteenth one. She nearly did but then---

_THWACK!!!_

The door crashed down with a boom. A government official stepped out of the doorway, wiping the dust showering down upon him off his suit.

Puck said, cake dribbling from his mouth, "Hey, who do you think you are, breaking into our house?"

"We need everybody out. That jagassi root had a terrible effect on the guinea pigs we used, and--"

"YOU USE GUINEA PIGS AS TEST PATIENTS???" Daphne yelled. "YOU HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE MAN!!!"

"Anyways," the man said, giving Daphne a glare, "it mutantized them, and they gave our scientists the disease, so we're evacuating...the continent."

Everyone was silent until UJ came crashing down the staircase.

"Hey, everybody what did I miss and---ohhh, this isn't good," he said, spotting the government agent.

"We need everybody evacuated," the official said.

"What? Did a bomb go off?" UJ said.

"Worse. Follow me. We'll be taking a jet to New York with your other townspeople. From there you'll go to Europe."

* * *

There were twelve humungus jets in all, Sabrina thought. But will they fit all the townspeople in?

"Quick, we don't have much more time left, and we need to get you all scanned," the official said.

"Scanned? Wha--" Granny's question was answered for her when a man came by with something that looked like a thermometer.

"Open," he told Granny grimly. Granny opened her mouth and bit down on the thermometer. A bright light flashed orange and a _ding!_ erupted from the odd device.

"You're clean," said the man.

Soon that happened with everybody until Sabrina and Puck were left. Sabrina was the next one.

The man motioned for her to come next. She did and bit down on the metal.

It tasted like pennies and silver and spit. Eww.

But to Sabrina's horror, the light flashed red and a _bleep! bleep!_ came out and then the next few moments were a blur.

UJ came out of the plane and said, "Hey, what's going on around here?" and the government officials started pushing Sabrina towards this building that Sabrina didn't remember seeing before near the movie theaters.

Puck got so excited that his wings sprouted out of his back and started to fly around the officials' heads, which caused everybody to step out of the Grimm's jet, which got Daphne all worked up with tears, and then Sabrina started to think that she got mouth herpes because she bit down on that thing, but then she noticed Daphne crying so she started to cry, and then Puck got really mad and he demanded that the officials scan her again.

"Fine," they said, "but even if she is clean, then she and you wouldn't be able to come."

"What!?" Henry roared.

"Because there's not enough room."

"But there's four seats left!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Yup, perfect for my fellow workers. And we can't stay behind, because we have a very special mission from the president. Toodle-oo!" the man called.

The government officials got onto the plane, and it started to ascend into the air.

"Noooooooo!!!" Sabrina yelled, watching her family being taken away from her. The only family she would know.

A hand drooped out of the plane, and then Daphne's face, and she was calling to Sabrina, saying that she was the best big sister in the world.

And then someone pulled her in.

So then Sabrina started to cry, and Puck stood in awe.

"They actually left us. You know, they weren't surprised when my wings sprouted out.

Rage spread through Sabrina as she thought Puck didn't care about anything, everything that she cared about.

"Puck! You don't even--" Sabrina was so weak with shock that she collapsed onto Puck.

He caught her and said, "Don't get all mushy on me, Grimm."

This angered Sabrina more and she said, "PUCK! Do you--" she was cut off by a growling thumping sound.

Mutants.

They had to run--fast.

And this all happened on Sabrina's birthday.

* * *

And then Sabrina woke up from her dream, tears drizzling out of her cheeks.

"Grimm, what's wrong?" Puck asked, half-asleep on the couch across the room.

"Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

Puck obeyed.

But then, it wasn't a dream, she realized.

It was a memory.

* * *

**aww i thought it was sad. i dont know what you think, shoot, i don't care what you think, you sick weirdos.**

**OK, i was just kidding about that.**

**Or was i?**

**Just review, people!**


	3. scared

**hey guys! i am sooo happy that at least one person is doing my challenge! YAY!!! and so far, it's pretty good but you need to UPDATE.**

* * *

For three years, Sabrina and Puck had been living alone in America.

It seemed like all the days were the same, the schedule, what they ate, and how they lived.

But one day, that all changed.

***********************************************************************

"Puck!" Sabrina shouted. "We don't have any food in the house!!!!"

She looked around frantically. In the cabinets? No. In the fridge, which had stopped working so long ago? No. In the bathtub???!!! No.

Eventually, Puck came around and started looking around, too, but once again found nothing.

"Puck, now we have to get out of the house! Do you realize what this means? The monsters could be out there!! Those animals that escaped from the Zoo could be out there! What do we do?" Sabrina said. Lately these days she was a nervous wreck, and any little thing could get her upset because her life had been so tragic so long ago.

"Sabrina," Puck replied, rolling his eyes. "We have some in the cellar."

So, Puck started to walk down into the dark, deep place with Sabrina trailing behing him. When they got there, they burst open the door and jumped inside.

But there was nothing. No food, at all. They searched everywhere--even in the toilet--but there was no food.

"Aww, rats!" said Puck, shaking his fist.

"Puck, this isn't a time to joke around!" Sabrina yelled, shaking her fist threateningly. "This isn't funny!"

"No, I mean, rats really did chew up all our food. See, there's one right here. Shoo!" Puck said, waving his hand around.

"OK. But now we have to go to the store. What if the monsters are living in there?" Sabrina asked.

Puck sighed and put his head against the table. "Then you do it, stinkbag," Puck said, getting up and pushing her towards the cellar door.

"HEY!! I never asked for a time like this. There's no reason why you can't. You're a boy, go instead of me, if you're as brave as you say you are!"

"Ladies first!"

"Yeah, Puck, you go first!"

"OK, THAT IS JUST LOW."

**and so it went on and on like that until finally they both agreed to go out. Constant bickering makes you stronger. ;D**

Sabrina felt the itchy, gray weeds against her ankles as she finally stepped outside for the first time in three years. She gazed at her surroundings.

The town looked dead.

There were weeds growing out of buildings, vines crawling up their sides, windows shattered, and the street gray and cracked from the sun. **[a/n: think of I Am Legend...]**

"Puck," Sabrina said, zipping her old, gray Aeropostale jacket even tighter around her. "What if--"

"SHHH!!! I am just sorta tired of you females dragging me down!! I grew up for you because probably I just to protect you from these weird mutant people things!!!" Puck mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

Puck just mumbled louder.

"What?" she said.

"I said also because you're pretty! Gosh, are you deaf?" Puck asked.

Sabrina was silent. Puck had just said that she was pretty. Again for the first time in three years. This brought memories with a wave of tears, and she hadn't cried for a looong time, so it sorta worried Puck.

"Sabrina, I--"

"It's okay."

Now, Puck was really confused, because he had no clue why she was crying, and because he was wondering if she had a mental breakdown or something. But then again, it was Sabrina.

When they finally arrived at the store, they found out that it was locked.

"Crap!" screamed Puck. "Now we'll die pathetically out of starvation! I'd rather be killed by monsters!"

"Puck--"

"I mean, come on! Food's all I live for! And now these days I can only have one helping!"

"Puck--"

"And the food's rotten, too! I mean, not that I care, but still!"

"PUCK!!" Sabrina finally screamed. "Will you just shut up and listen to me?!"

"What? You gotta better plan than me?"

Sabrina punched out the glass. There was a hole in it that they could walk through.

"Oh."

So then our little heroes ventured into the gaping hole in the store.

"It smells like rotten tomatoes," Puck said, wrinkling up his nose.

"No der! It's been three years!" Sabrina replied.

She slowly walked down the aisles, grabbing all the food that she could get. Puck, on the other hand, stuffed his face with chocolate.

Soon they were just walking and walking, right until _BAM!!!_ They bumped into each other.

Sabrina realized they were so much closer than they ever had been before. Their noses were an inch apart...Their hands [accidentally] entwined....they leaned into kiss but then were interrupted by a loud roar in the distance.

Puck, embarrased, raced out of the shop with an "I'm going to go check it out!"

"Puck, wait!" Sabrina yelled, racing around the aisles until she was at the front door. "We were having a good moment!!"

Suddenly, there was a hiss behind her.

"That was a good setup we made, wasn't it, weakling? Now I have dinner, and, you see, I haven't exactly had some in a while," said an inhuman voice behind her.

"It sure was," Sabrina said, in a trance.

"Turn around, girl," said the voice.

Still in a trance, Sabrina turned around only to meet the most horrifying thing she had ever seen. The skin around its fingers streched into gray claws, it had no nose, its lips had bloodstains on them, and it was wearing a few scraps of human clothes. But the worst was its horrible, red gray eyes, or the fact that its skin was a gray/brown/green color.

"I'm surprised that you could hide from us that long, girl," it said.

"Indeed," Sabrina said without thinking.

"I've been waiting a long time for you, duckling," the thing said. It flashed a smile at her.

Its teeth were terrible, a bloody yellow with bugs crawling in and out of them.

Sabrina gasped.

"Don't be afraid, child," it said.

And then it lunged for her.

* * *

**so, did you like it? hate it? i wont be offended. I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!!! haw haw. Will Sabrina die? Live? review and i'll update...mwahahahahaha...ps the song at the end of the movie 'Night at the Museum II' was Life in Technicolor!!! WOOO COLDPLAY!!!! yay! and haha a cliffie. funny, how if you dont review you won't get to see what happens. bye bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. lost

**hi peeps! wazup homies! shalom! ok ill stop after...buenos dias! ok im done now. well anyways i found out that the deadline is july 15, and that's the day harry potter 6 movie comes out! YAY! ok. well i am soooooo happy that a lot of people are doing my challenge! but noone's continuing them! RAWR!!! ~sigh~ (cough) curlscat (cough) well on with the challenge thing-o....**

**

* * *

**

"No! Please!" Sabrina cried as she watched the figure leap forward. She fell to her knees and rolled out of the way. The mutant crashed into the counter and it fell to bits and peices. The sound of the impact shattered what was left of the windows and it burst all over Sabrina and the it.

"Argh!" the mutant cried and sweeped its hand around the room. Sabrina missed it by a centimeter.

"STOP!!" Sabrina yelled, but what good would that do if she was being attacked by a flesh-eating mutant who craves your blood?

The mutant, with lightning fast speed, detected from where the sound of her voice was coming from and jumped over to her. Sabrina rolled out of the way again but rolled over glass. She couldn't keep in a shriek.

"RAWR!!!!" It yelped and grabbed a hold of her hand. Sabrina waited for the bite.

"Wait! You can't eat me raw--I taste terrible! You have to eat me at dinner time over an open flame!" Sabrina cried, her smart mind working faster than ever.

"What?" the mutant said, the bugs worming in and out of its teeth.

"Bring me to your layer. Eat me there. Besides, your friends won't be happy when they find my blood over your face and my flesh in between your teeth!" Sabrina cried.

"Got a point there..." it responded.

"So now let's go where PUCK won't SAVE ME," she yelled. "Let's go to your LAYER in..."

"The mayor's old mansion?" the mutant suggested.

"What? Oh yes. In THE MANSION," Sabrina yelped. Puck should be able to hear the words she exaggerated on, but...

Wait.

The mutant knew the mansion?

"Hey, Mutant, who were you when you were a human?" Sabrina said.

"I...I don't remember," it said, scrunching up its face. "Keep up the attitude, and you're going to it without an arm," it breathed, the hot air blowing in Sabrina's face.

Sabrina scanned her surroundings. No pink wings glittering over the horizon. No flying boy. Where was Puck?

"Why don't we HURRY?" Sabrina practically shouted.

"You know what, you've been really nice and all, but I'm going to eat you now. Too long of a wait," the mutant said, moistening its lips.

Sabrina let out a scream as it prepared to bite her hand in its iron grip.

* * *

PUCK POV

As Puck whirled around to investigate where the roar came from, he froze.

He had heard a scream.

His wings spread out from behind him and he raced back over to the store.

The windows, or what was left of them, was broken.

The counter looked like it had exploded.

Sabrina was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, please, Sabrina, be somewhere around here!" Puck whispered to himself.

Suddenly, he heard another scream.

This was it.

Sabrina was lost from him forever.

He crumpled and put his head in his hands and started to cry, but he had to find Sabrina.

If she wasn't lost.

* * *

**Ahahahahaha! A CLIFFIE!!!! FOR, LIKE, NO ONE DOING MY CHALLENGE!! HAHA! oh well...**

**Chris Martin: ahahahahaha!!**

**grimmgirl: whoa, where did you come from?**

**Chris Martin: I vant to suck vour blu! Vutant vant to eavt!**

**grimmgirl: okkk....**

**review or i wont continue and ill leave you on this cliffhanger.**

**love, ~Erin~**


End file.
